Precise leading edge detection is crucial for providing accurate ranging results in multipath fading channels. The IEEE.802.15.4a standard specifies an ultra wideband physical layer (PHY) that allows for high throughput communications with a precision ranging capability (within 1 meter accuracy) and low power usage. The highly dispersive nature of ultra wideband (UWB) channels make time-of-arrival (TOA) estimation extremely challenging, where detection of the leading edge corresponding to the direct path between a transmitter and a receiver may be very difficult.
Prior art approaches to leading edge detection typically require sampling a received ultra wideband signal over 1000 times and processing the samples using relatively slow software applications that result in slow ranging and high power consumption because the transmitted ultra wideband signal must be sampled over a long period of time.
It is desirable to have an improved system and method for detecting the leading edge of a waveform that reduces the transmit time of a transmitter to decrease power consumption, reduces the processing requirement for ranging and radar applications, and reduces turnaround time in half-duplex systems.